


You're such a pain

by wizoncepinkbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angy Jiwoo, F/F, Soft Sooyoung, Squint for hyewon, squint for lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizoncepinkbit/pseuds/wizoncepinkbit
Summary: Sooyoung just wants everybody to sleep. Jiwoo wants her to sleep too.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	You're such a pain

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I've written from before. This one was a Twice fic but I guess it's fitting for ChuuVes so I gave it a try.

The sound of the raindrops can be heard all through-out their dorm. The alarm of Sooyoung’s phone suddenly cut the playful banters of the members. She got up from her seat at the dining area then went to their shared room.

“Hyejoo, Chae, don’t stay up too late. You too, Yeojin. We have to wake up by 5:30 tomorrow. We don’t want to hear you guys fighting over the bathroom first thing in the morning.” Sooyoung calmly informed the maknaes who are busy playing some video game she doesn’t know.

She went back to their living room, hoping to find peace only to find out Jinsoul and Jungeun teasing Yerim over something she doesn’t even want to ask.

“Yah, Jung Jinsoul, Kim Jungeun! Let your child sleep!” She tried to scold the two and sighed when the two didn’t seem to hear her.

“Yah!” She tried again, and it’s safe to say that the two adult heard her loud and clear this time. Yerim smiled gratefully at her and gave her a big hug before she was dragged by her ‘parents’ towards their room.

“What about you?” Jinsoul took the liberty to ask when she noticed Sooyoung following them inside their room.

“I need to make sure none of you guys are going to stay up late because we have a long day ahead tomorrow. Go ahead and sleep.” She answered, massaging her temples. She took notice of Yeojin’s lack of presence so she went back to their room.

“Im Yeojin~ I told you, no staying up late today. Or else I’ll tell Haseul.” Sooyoung walked beside the maknae and ruffled her hair.

“No, you wouldn’t.” Yeojin answered back, seeing her unnie smile at her.

“Yes, I won’t. But you guys need to sleep.” She answered back while dragging the shorter girl outside of the room.

“Unnie, don’t strain yourself. You need to rest too.” Hyejoo whispered before standing and helping Chaewon up.

“I won’t. And I will, maybe later. You two, please go to bed already. Goodnight.” She whispered before closing the door of their shared room.

Sooyoung thought that Jiwoo might be at the bathroom, or was with Heejin, Hyunjin or Vivi inside the big room but she was unsure. The girl can be very clingy to anyone when she’s tired but she haven’t seen her there earlier. She went back to her previous place at the dining table and saw the younger girl still busy watching something on her laptop.

She proceeded and took her seat earlier. She stared at the girl in front of her intently to get her attention. She counted 1 to 10. Finally! Jiwoo turned off her laptop then gave Sooyoung her full attention. The older girl smiled triumphantly.

“Jiwooming~ go to bed. It’s already past eleven and we have an early schedule tomorrow.” Sooyoung said acting cute, or so she tried. Jiwoo just raised her eyebrow, a little smile making its way on her lips.

“And you? You’re not invincible. You need to sleep too.” The younger one answered.

“I promise, I will. I just need to finish reading these and take notes for tomorrow. I’ll follow you.” Sooyoung insisted trying to convince her girlfriend to go ahead.

“Will you sleep with me?” Jiwoo asked before standing up and wrapping her unit leader in a backhug resting her chin on her head.

Sooyoung giggled at her girlfriend’s cuteness. Again, Jiwoo is very clingy and affectionate in general. But her being tired shows it more and she can’t help but feel butterflies at how adorable she looks right now.

“Sure I will. Use my bed, okay? Now, be a good girlfriend and take a rest I don’t want you be sick again.” Sooyoung said with a tone of finality.

“But that’s one of the reasons you need to sleep too. So that you wouldn’t be sick like me. And what about your injury? You’re still recovering though.” Jiwoo tried to convince her once again but obviously failed when Sooyoung just hummed and ignored her.

“Good night, Wooming.” Sooyoung said. She looked up from her notes and brushed Jiwoo’s hair. She left a soft kiss on the younger girl’s forehead. Jiwoo sighed in defeat. She buried her head on Sooyoung’s neck further before whispering a soft good night.

That night, Sooyoung’s promise to sleep beside Jiwoo didn’t came. Instead, she was awakened by another alarm from her phone signalling that it’s already 4:00 AM, exactly an hour and a half before they leave the comforts of their dorm.

Now, the bunk bed that Jiwoo and Sooyoung was supposed to share is not that big. In fact, she knows that if two people decided to sleep on that bed, it would be too cramped up. But still, she knows that Sooyoung never slept beside her that night.

Jiwoo frowned at the thought of Sooyoung staying up all night. She turned off her alarm and took a shower before everyone else fight their way through the bathroom and proceeded to the dining area.

If Sooyoung would admit, she really wanted to sleep. She’s revising and taking notes of everything that needs to be taken care of. It’s been so long since they’ve had their comeback. And she doesn’t want to risk and disappoint the fans. She knows they have been waiting for too long. She doesn’t want them to leave. She doesn’t want to lose them.

Even Vivi, their eldest unnie, who was awaken sometime during the deepest of the dawn, lectured her for staying up too late when she herself was telling everyone to rest. The oldest one doesn’t show it but she knows she’s also pressured. With her closest member, Haseul, not being around.

Sooyoung just smiled softly and hugged her. The younger of the two urging the elder to go get some more sleep. Vivi insisted otherwise but Sooyoung just won’t relent. With a defeated sigh, Vivi hugged her tight and shuffled back inside the bigger room.

Looking at her phone, she groaned when she saw the time. It’s already 3:00 AM. She haven’t got any blink of sleep. Well, if dozing off counts as sleep, then she did. She released a frustrated sigh when she realized the possibility of going through their whole day schedule without sleep.

By 4: 30 AM, her eyes has already life on its own. It’s already drooping and she knows she’s ready to fall asleep. She didn’t even notice Jiwoo entering the dining area and giving her a cup of coffee.

“You told me you’ll sleep with me.” Jiwoo made her presence known. Her voice laced with sulk and concern. Sooyoung doesn’t notice this and just thanked her. Her mind was still hazy from lack of sleep.

“Sooyoungie unnie”

“Sooyoungie?”

“Yves unnie.”

“Ha Sooyoung!” Jiwoo finally shouted. She hopes her girlfriend would be awake by now considering her voice might just have echoed throughout the whole house.

Jiwoo just shook her head when Sooyoung finally realized that her girlfriend has been calling her nonstop.

“Oh, good morning Jiwooming~” Sooyoung greeted as if the younger girl is not glaring at her.

Jiwoo pouted and huffed in annoyance. She walked out of the dining area and made her way towards their living room. She finds Jungeun and Jinsoul cuddled up together. The former trying her best to prevent the latter from falling asleep. While Vivi, Yeojin and Yerim are occupying the rest of the space on the couch, the eldest unnie was tending the maknaes who are currently snuggled on both her sides.

Her annoyed demeanour slightly crumbling at the adorable sight of her friends and the maknaes. She let herself released a little laugh when she saw Heejin and Hyunjin walking out of the room. It was a sight, seeing how Hyunjin was clinging onto Heejin like a koala while the other girl feeds her with bread.

“Good morning Jiwoo unnie~” A soft voice called her. She looked up from her phone.

“Good morning Chaewon! Hyejoo~” Jiwoo greeted back when she saw the other two already done preparing themselves. Hyejoo, being always grumpy in the morning, immediately pulled Chaewon aside. Jiwoo chuckled at the possessiveness.

After a few minutes of Jiwoo taking her place standing beside the window, because each couches are occupied, they heard shuffling noises coming onto the living room. Jungeun, sensing the tension with how her best friend stiffened at the sight of Sooyoung, who was already freshened up (she made a mental note to ask Sooyoung on how fast she takes to get ready). She made eye contact with Vivi and silently agreed that the two need to be left alone.

They made up some obvious excuse so that the two would be left alone and talk whatever it is that they need to talk about.

“Jiwoo? Jiwooming?” Sooyoung called cutely as she made her way towards the younger. She smoothly pulled the other girl and let her sit on her lap. Sooyoung smiled inwardly when she noticed how Jiwoo immediately relaxed.

Sooyoung wrapped her arms around Jiwoo’s waist before resting her head on the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

“Hey, I’m really sorry. I promise. We will sleep together later. When we get home after our schedules, okay? I’ll make sure of it this time.” Sooyoung whispered to Jiwoo’s ear before pressing a lingering kiss on her cheeks.

Jiwoo hummed in response, proceeding to wrap her arms around Sooyoung’s neck. She sighs at the contact. That was not the response Sooyoung was wanting, so she did what she needed and wanted to do. She kissed every part of Jiwoo’s face, not stopping until getting a full smile from the younger girl.

At this rate, Sooyoung was having the time of her life pecking Jiwoo’s lips repeatedly. She only stopped when she finally hears the girl on her lap giggling.

“I don’t like this. I don’t like how you’re making me worry and angry so much and at the same when you kiss me everything just goes away.” Jiwoo said while making herself comfortable on her girlfriend’s lap.

Sooyoung then looked at her and smiled. That soft smile that makes Jiwoo’s inside all mushy. She looked away when she feels her face heat up.

“I know. And I know you’re just worried. And you have every right to be mad at me if you wanted too, you know? I know you’re an angel in disguise but sometimes I do think I deserve some scolding.” Sooyoung said. She never knew how she got so lucky having someone as sweet and understanding as Jiwoo, her girlfriend.

“I’m not an angel in anyway,” Jiwoo denied and scrunched up her nose. Sooyoung laughed at how adorable she looked. “But I do think you deserve some scolding so I’ll tell that to Jungeun and Vivi unnie, so they can tell it Haseul unnie, and the three of them can scold you instead.” She continued and smiled. Her signature sunshine smile.

Sooyoung blushed because she is and she doesn’t think she will ever be used to seeing that smile up close. She only whipped her head back to look at the younger girl when she realized what she just said.

“No you wouldn’t.” Sooyoung said only to be met with Jiwoo’s mischievous look.

Sooyoung stared at her before pointing and pouting her lips. Jiwoo laughed at how the older one was acting around her. She then shook her head and laughed loudly when she heard her girlfriend whine at the response she got.

“I can’t believe how basically all of us calls you unnie but you act like this.” Jiwoo teased as she attempted to stand up and remove herself from her position.

Even though she loves the sound of Jiwoo’s laugh, Sooyoung was not amused when her request was met with only that sound so she pulled back the younger girl back on her lap.

Jiwoo’s laugh became louder when she hears Sooyoung murmuring incoherent words while snuggling her. When Jiwoo hugged her again, she started showering kisses towards the older girl’s face and she gently pressed her lips against hers. Again and again.

Their moment was cut off when they heard something falling down from inside the room and the sound of their phones ringing.

 _“Sooyoung? Jiwoo? Are you guys done making out?”_ Someone, who absolutely sounds like Jinsoul, shouted from the big room.

The two girls in question blushed at the thought and laughed when they heard Jinsoul’s voice again, this time it sounds like Jungeun was slapping her.

 _“She meant making up. Are you guys done making up? Because the cars are already here!”_ Jungeun shouted again, making their way out.

Sooyoung just shook her head, still amused by her friends’ antics.

“You guys can come out now!” Jiwoo shouted back before pulling Sooyoung up and giving her a final peck on the lips.

 _“You’re just as a pain in the ass, as they are.”_ Jiwoo whispered to Sooyoung before making their way out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new Orbit so please forgive me if there's anything wrong regarding this whole dorm chaos. I've only based my knowledge on what I've found online. Also, Yves' being an acting leader here is just fictional, I know she's yyxy's unit leader but we all know that Haseul is Loona's leader. 
> 
> Leave some comments and kudos, thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Twitter: @wizoncepinkbit


End file.
